


Are You Deranged Like Me?

by TheElCeeWrites



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, Hands, Kong Studios, Longing, M/M, Narcissism, Phase 1, Pining, a little bit of obssession, somewhat one sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElCeeWrites/pseuds/TheElCeeWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc Niccals had always had a certain power over people. He was persuasive and cunning. However, it seemed that there was someone who had the upper hand on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm a Fool For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just the set up chapter. I have a few ideas for this story. I'm going with the teen rating right now, but I want this story to eventually reach a mature rating. We'll see! Let me know what you think of it!

Bassists had long fingers. This was always a statement that followed them around. The slender fingers had to be able to reach all the strings and pluck with precision. This was something Murdoc Niccals always prided himself in. While the man was short in stature, he could easily woo a women or a bass with a gesture of his finger.

Of course that was before he learned that pianist fingers were just as long. Well, maybe not all pianists, but a certain blue-haired one. It almost irked Murdoc when he thought about it. 

2D was better than Murdoc in many ways. He was taller, thinner, prettier and his hands… They were definitely bigger than the bassists. This definitely irked Murdoc to no end. He couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the singer when he played piano. Murdoc just wasn’t sure if it was only thoughts of loathing that filled his mind as he watched those lithe digits dance on the keys. As impossible as it seemed, it was as if Stuart Pot was better than the bassist in every damn way. He was fitter, a better singer, stupidly charasmatic, and those hands… They definitely aided in making the blue dullard more than just a lovely singing voice. What was even more annoying for Murdoc was that he couldn’t help but stare at them whenever he had the chance. It was like voodoo the way they demanded his attention. 

Murdoc wasn’t sure when he started to notice 2D’s hands. It was probably the first time he tried to get the idiot to play the piano for him after demanding the young boy to be in his new band. He almost kicked himself for how his mouth fell open when 2D started to play, his eyes closed and his fingers working their magic. It was like all of the breath had left Murdoc’s lungs. It was only a wonder he hadn’t noticed them when he was lugging the idiot around before. He had then cleared his throat and then told the boy to stop. He tried to make the awkward air dissipate after with talking about plans for the band. He was just glad that 2D was too dull to ever realize how Murdoc felt.

Or so he thought. It was during practice one day that 2D actually caught Murdoc staring at him. Stuart had stopped playing for a moment, making Noodle groan in frustration. Russell sighed, feeling that an idiotic fight was about to erupt. He started to pack his stuff in preparation.

“Oy, dullard,” Murdoc growled. “Why did you stop?”

2D swallowed. “Well, uh, M-Muds, I noticed you were a starin’ at me an’ I was jus’ wondering why…” Murdoc narrowed his eyes hating (loving) the way 2D intertwined and twisted his fingers when he was nervous.

Murdoc rolled his eyes as he noticed Russel pick up his stuff and usher Noodle out of the practice room. He could feel his blood start to boil and he almost wanted to chuck the closest thing at the idiot across from him. Instead he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel the familiar longing for alcohol to be clouding his vision and judgement.

“Listen, Tusspot, I wasn’t starin’ at you, alrigh’? But now that practice seems to be over because your dumbass couldn’t keep playing, I’m going to go out for some drinks. Want to join?”

2D’s brow furrowed in confusion before he gave a toothy grin. It was rare that Murdoc actually requested his presence. “Yeah, mate, I would love that!”

Murdoc nodded, glancing at 2D’s hands one last time before heading to the door. His stomach felt tight and he knew the sooner he got liquored up, the better he would feel. He wasn’t sure what overcame him to ask Stu-Pot to join, but he did know that if he did anything while drunk he could just blame to on the alcohol. 

He gave one more glance at 2D as they walked through the halls of Kong to get the Geep. He noticed the singer lightly tapping on his thigh as they continued their trek. Murdoc felt that it was going to be a long night.


	2. Feelings We Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc waited as 2D perused the menu, lighting a cigarette in the meantime. He knew the idiot would end up just getting a beer, but the singer liked to always make sure there wasn't something that he was possibly missing out on.
> 
> The boys go for drinks and Murdoc has a plan to keep the night interesting.

They had a quiet ride to the city, besides 2D occasionally pointing out a the animals they passed by on the road. It was warm and the sun was just starting to set. Murdoc had made sure to keep his eyes on the street ahead of him and not get too distracted by the hands that were so close to him. The ones that fiddled with the radio and ac controls until finally settling into the taller man’s lap.

“You know, mate,” 2D started, snapping Murdoc out of his thoughts as they finally got out of the wastes that Kong was surrounded by and into civilization. “You ‘aven’t really said anythin’.” The blue haired man frowned, moving hand through his hair to keep the wind from pushing it in his face. 

“Not much to talk about, eh?” Murdoc grunted, relieved that he saw the streets were empty for the most part, making finding parking easy.

“Well, yeah…” 2D trailed off, getting lost in his thoughts.

“Well, yeah,” Murdoc mimicked two octaves higher than his usual tone. He parked the Geep and turned to the man next to him. “We’re here, so don’t make me regret bringing you, alright?”

2D smiled at him, a hint of hurt behind his black eyes. “Right.”

They walked down the streets, conversation scarce. They came across a place that was open and seemed to have quiet a crowd, regardless of how early in the night it was. It was a dive, but that was usually how Murdoc preferred his pubs. 

He turned to 2D, noticing that he had his hands in his pockets. “How about we go into this place here. It looks popular enough, plus I have a game for us to play.” A wicked grin on his lips and mischief in his eyes.

2D paled, never too keen on Murdoc’s games. “I thought we were jus’ going to drink, Muds.”

“Yes, Two Dents, we will, but we’re gonna have a little fun while we do it. Lord knows I need something better to do than stare at your ugly mug.” He made his way into the bar, not giving his friend much of a choice and nabbed a booth in the back. A few people had recognized them but hadn’t dared approach them yet.

Murdoc waited as 2D perused the menu, lighting a cigarette in the meantime. He knew the idiot would end up just getting a beer, but the singer liked to always make sure there wasn't something that he was possibly missing out on. Since 2D was distracted, he took the time to take him in. It was weird how much the singer occupied his thoughts when he wasn’t expecting it. Most times he could ignore it or blame it on the fact that he hadn’t gotten laid in a while-by choice mind you- or that the alcohol was just getting to his head. However, in times like this when he was disgustingly sober and able to really focus on 2D, it made his stomach twist and knot.

He watched as 2D bit his lip in contemplation, how his finger barely touched the menu as he scrolled through it, the other hand tapping lightly on the table. The bassist thought about how all he wanted was to feel those hands in his hair, on his skin, on his-

“What will you be having?” The waitress asked, her forced perkiness irritating Murdoc more than her interrupting his thoughts.

It took longer than it should've for Murdoc to tear his gaze off of the man in front of him. “Scotch. The oldest you got.”

Murdoc clenched his teeth as 2D eyed her up and placed his order., “I’ll take a Stella, love.” As she left he turned his attention back to his friend. “Can I bum a cig? I think I left mine back at home.”

Murdoc sighed, “Fuckin’ hopeless, aren’t ya?” He mumbled, his own cigarette dangling from his lips as he pulled the box out his pocket and handed one over. 

2D put it in his mouth, pausing for a moment before smiling sheepishly. “Uh, Murdoc. D’you ‘ave a light?”

Murdoc threw the lighter at 2D’s head, barely missing his right eye. The singer whined a little before lighting up.

“Okay, so heres the game,” Murdoc paused, taking a deep drag and his lighter back. He ignored the brushing of their hands and the goosebumps that appeared on his arm. “We see who can get the most numbers tonight. Loser has to pay for all the drinks.”

Stuart seemed to have his interest piqued. “Even the girls drinks?”

“Even the girls drinks.”

“Are you sure, Muds?”

“One hundred percent,” Murdoc nodded, taking his glass from the waitress as she dropped off their drinks. He downed it immediately, the familiar buzz sneaking into his brain and his nerves started to calm. “And I would be worried if I was you. You are going against the Murdoc Niccals.”

The frontman thought about it, his pointer tracing the lip of the cup, going in endless circles, making the knots in Murdoc’s stomach worse. He smiled a little, “That’s true,” he hummed and Murdoc couldn’t tell if the smile was mocking or not. 

“Well, are you going to play or what, Dents? I don’t ‘ave all night for you to space off.” He growled, good mood starting to vanish. It was like Tusspot knew exactly what buttons to push.

“Sure, I’ll play.” 2D nods, taking his beer in his hand and giving Murdoc a cheers before going off to find his first victim.

“Cheers, Mate,” Murdoc grinned, watching 2D drink his beer. Hopeing this night would prove to be a fruitful one after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how long I want this story to be. I have a basic plot in my head but getting it down has been hard. I rewrote this chapter so many times and ended up cutting it in half. I want to keep them short and to the point, really. So the next one is pretty much written but I'll probably tweak it for a few days before releasing it. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. You Can't Wake Up, This is Not a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc felt his stomach tighten. He clenched his teeth, swallowing the lump in his throat. He ignored the way he wobbled when he stood up and ignored the spinning in his head. Before he realized it, he was heading toward his singer, a scowl on his face. He could feel his hands start to clam up and goosebumps raise on his arms.

Murdoc thought about the fateful day that he drove car first into 2D a lot. He always put it that it must’ve been fate because he had only expected to get some free equipment, but instead he ended up with a singer and a bloody talented one at that.

He didn’t remember much about the actual accident. Though he remembered being carted away in a police car, seeing the boy being a bloody mess on a gurney and being taken away. He remembered being almost late to his own trial due to a heavy night of drinking beforehand, the judge not looking to pleased that he didn’t even have the decency to wear a tie. He even remembered the quiet rage that flowed through him as he was told that he had to do 30,000 hours of community service that included taking care of the boy. It was like having a human sized doll that stayed unmoving and unblinking. It unnerved him in more ways the Kong did on it's bad nights.

He had tried his best to get out of it, but he knew it was better than prison. Hen knew that he wasn't the type that would do well there. Sure, he would get some good stories out of it, but it definitely wouldn't be something he would choose, given the choice.

A lot of the time, Murdoc ignored Stuart's presence. He would talk to Stuart sometimes, trying to break the tension that only he felt. He would crack jokes at the expense of the other chuckling to himself as he drove around with the vegetable. He drove a lot those days, mostly to get out of his flat and away from the ever present silence that seemed to followed him around in solid form. 

Other days he would sit in front of the boy, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He would slap Stupot’s face not-so-gently, trying to get any kind of response before giving up and getting another drink. A few times he even tried throwing empty bottles and obscenities, before crashing on the couch or his bed.

It felt like years had gone by since then almost like a weird, hazy dream. He was with the blue haired man so much that it felt like they were still bound by a legal arrangement. Even now there were days where he wanted to leave, never looking back.

Yet, here he was, drinking and laughing with the man that helped him make the band he always wanted. Granted, it wasn’t easy persuading the idiot and his parents to have him stay in Murdoc’s company even after he woke up from the coma, they were able to make something great. 

Murdoc leaned back as 2D went right for it, losing no time after finishing his first drink to go and win their game. Murdoc on the other hand, waited. He ordered a few more drinks, getting downright sloshed before approaching anyone. He scanned the bar, weeding out the girls he knew just from a look wouldn’t give him the time of day. He noticed one with brightly colored hair. A washed out blue. He downed another glass of scotch before making his approach. There was a nagging voice in the back of his head that tried pointing out how it wasn’t the right shade of blue, but he ignored it.

As he was about to head toward her he heard a familiar laugh that made his head snap up. He saw 2D, talking with a bird across the room. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. She was laughing, obviously into whatever nonsense 2D had to be spouting. Murdoc watched as the girl picked up her hand and 2D pressed his against hers. She must’ve noticed that the singer had some rather long fingers as she seemed surprise by how much his surpassed hers. their faces were definitely closer than they needed to be and Murdoc watched in slight horror as 2D leaned in, his lips making contact with hers. 

Murdoc felt his stomach tighten. He clenched his teeth, swallowing the lump in his throat. The anger was under his skin and it felt like it was going to burst out. He ignored the way he wobbled when he stood up and ignored the spinning in his head. Before he realized it, he was heading toward his singer, a scowl on his face. He could feel his hands start to clam up and goosebumps raise on his arms. He went up to the taller boy and grabbed his wrist, pulled him away from the girl and pulling Stuart into a kiss.

What felt like hours was only a few precious seconds. The kiss, though brief, made all of Murdoc's body hot. He felt like he was on cloud nine and even though he could tell 2D was tense, the boy wasn't exactly pulling away. Murdoc could taste the beer and cigarettes that still lingered on both of them. He didn't want it to end. He knew there would be hell to pay, not only from 2D but he could feel this blow up in his face from the rest of the band.

Finally he pulled away and sneered at the girl, middle finger in the air. He dragged a confused 2D outside, trying to even his breathing all the while.

2D pulled his arm away from Murdoc, seeming to snap out of his daze once they got outside. “Wot the 'ell, mate!?”

Murdoc rolled his eyes, "Dullard, I said numbers not kisses. It's like you don't listen and if that was what you wanted, look no further." he shoved 2D against the wall sloppily before walking towards where they left the Geep. He felt like his stomach was in his throat. He didn't look back, he knew 2D wasn't following him.

He had sat in the car for a good hour. He had wanted to leave without 2D but he could t bring himself to. He had half expected the singer to find a can and not show up, but after sixty agonizing minutes 2D opened the passenger car door. No words were said between the two and they went there separate way when they got back to Kong. 

It was two weeks before they spoke to each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever and I'm still kind of mad at it, the beginning of this chapter has been the beast that has been hard to tame, but this will do. I can't believe this took me like ten days. Sorry!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
